


Timestamp - what happened in the trailer

by sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking



Series: To Have a Hope [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking/pseuds/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut with some cuteness in the end, this is what happened inside the trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp - what happened in the trailer

**Author's Note:**

> So as requested i did the time-stamp. This is my first time at writing smut, so hopefully it isn't too terrible and comments would be greatly appreciated.

It was fair to say that Jensen was pissed. He didn’t mind (as much) when it was necessary for Jared to kiss someone else for a role, but the fact that it was Amell, just got under his skin.

When the idea had first been put forward for Amell to play Sam’s boyfriend, it had been a flat out ‘No’. But after dinner, puppy dog eyes and a night of amazing sex, Jensen had finally relented. However it was more to the fact that Jared had said he’d be more comfortable if the part was given to someone he knew. Still it didn’t have to be him.

The two were out on location doing God knows what, while Jensen was stuck here. All he could do was pace his trailer, making the decision to skip lunch and wait for Jared to come back. Thoughts were running through his mind of what he’d do to Jared once he arrived, and soon he noticed he was hard.

Before he could even think to undo his zipper to relieve some of the pressure, Jared came bustling in. Cheeks flushed, his red mouth parted and sweat glistening on his neck and collarbone.

Before Jared could even say ‘Hey’ he was being pushed against the nearest wall, Jensen’s mouth on his, brutal and relentless that made Jared weak in the knees.

Soon they parted for breath, Jensen’s hands going down to Jared’s ass and squeezing hard, relishing in the moan Jared gave out.

“Damn Jay, It’s like you want to get punished. When I saw fucking Amell all over you, I just wanted to bend you over that table and show exactly who you belonged to”

“Jen” Was the only thing Jared could say, moaning as Jensen’s hands slipped into his jeans and squeezed his bare ass.

“I think I’ll have to leave him a reminder, show him that this ass is mine” Jensen grunted into Jared’s ear before biting his earlobe and pulling none too gently. He then mouthed his way down Jared’s long neck, finding where his neck and shoulder joined before biting, hard.

Jared groaned as Jensen bit and suck at his neck, putting his hand in Jensen’s hair and pulling his shorter hair slightly, telling the older man he wanted more and harder.

Jensen growled, barely resisting the temptation to rip Jared’s shirt off and continue biting down his chest. Instead he simply pulled the plaid shirt over Jared’s head, thankful that Sam tended to wear baggier clothing.

As soon as the shirt was gone he latched his mouth to Jared’s left nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub before biting onto it and sucking hard. After a moment he let go and licked around the now very sensitive nub. After he was done wringing out every pleasured moan from Jared he put his attention on his other nipple, Jared’s cries getting louder the more Jensen tortured him.

Jensen soon moved on, mouthing across his chest and placing a bite every now and then. Jared was still pinned to the wall, helpless against Jensen’s onslaught as he desperately tried to pull the other man lower to somewhere even more pleasurable.

Jensen however had other ideas, he looked at his handywork before crashing his mouth to Jared’s. While the younger man was still trying to collect himself, Jensen placed his hands on Jared’s thighs before hauling them up and around his waist. Jared got the idea as he crossed his ankles behind Jensen’s back before Jensen pushed him harder into the wall. Jensen’s cock, hard and hot even through his jeans, was pressed against Jared’s denim clad ass and he groaned.

Jensen started rolling his hips a little before he started to feel the strain in his muscles. His legs weakened as Jared bit on his collarbone, sucking hard to make sure he left his own claim mark. Jensen pushed off from the wall, carrying Jared until he reached the bed, which he then threw him on before climbing on top of him.

Jensen carried on nipping at Jared’s neck while he rubbed their dicks together, the friction so good but not enough.

“Jen..please I need..need you” Jared barely managed to string the words together, before he thought to tease Jensen a bit further. “I want everyone to know I’m yours, to see all your marks on me”

Jensen groaned, barely able to contain himself. He sat up, ignoring Jared’s whine from the loss of contact as he removed his shirt and undid his pants button and slid down the zipper and gave him some much needed relief.

He was palming himself slowly, smirking as he saw Jared staring intently at his hand, azure eyes now black with lust.

Blanketing himself over Jared again he kissed him hard, slowly rubbing their dicks together again. 

“You know, Stephen was a very good kisser, he mmph…” Jensen mouth them smashed into Jared’s all passion and no finesse. In the next moment he practically tore Jared’s jeans and boxers off of his long legs before taking off his own.

“He think he can touch this, that he can have you moaning and begging under him but you’re mine” Jensen growled, barely giving warning before shoving a lube slicked finger up into Jared’s tight hole.

Jared let out a long moan as he felt Jensen’s finger pumping in and out of him, groaning as he hit his prostate but that was the only touch to small bundle of nerves Jensen allowed. This was a punishment after all.

Soon he put in a second finger, feeling Jared push back on them eagerly, whining with need.

“Jensen, need you...need your cock in me” Jared groaned, hands gripped tightly on the sheets and neck taught as his head was thrown back.

Jensen knew that Jared needed more prep, he’d only gotten to two fingers and he was big. Before he could think about adding a third finger, Jared started begging, adding Amell’s name, which drove Jensen to act.

Quickly putting lube over his achingly hard cock, he lined up with Jared’s entrance before pushing in all the way. Jared cried out, back arching and hands now scratching down Jensen’s back.

Jensen started thrusting hard and fast, before continuing with marking his boy up for all the world to see. Make-up were going to kill him.

All he could focus on now though was Jared’s tight heat, Jared’s ankles at Jensen’s back pulling him in harder and faster. Jared kept moaning his name, not caring if anyone walking by heard them.

“Just to think he touched what’s mine, that he thought he could have your lips and your tight ass” Jensen changed angle, managed to get deeper without hitting Jared’s prostate and he was rewarded with a very loud shout from Jared. 

“You’re mine” Jensen growled. “Only I get to see you all naked and spread out, begging to be fucked, to be pounded into the mattress. Watch as you slowly lose control until I hit that sweet spot” Feeling his control slipping Jensen started thrusting with ernest, hitting Jared’s prostate full on, watching his face scrunch up from the pleasure.

“Look at you when you finally can’t take it anymore and you come without me even having to put a hand on you” Jensen’s thrusts were erratic, pumping in and out and slowly feeling liquid heat pool in his groin.

“Jen..nearly there..just..aghhh” A couple more thrusts and Jared cried out as his orgasm crashed over him, come leaving his dick in long ropes that covered his and Jensen’s chests, even going as far as his chin.

As Jensen felt Jared come, his muscles all clenched putting pressure on his cock and he could only manage one, two thrusts into that even tighter heat before he cried out, biting down on Jared’s chest right over his heart.

He slowly rode out the aftershocks before pulling out slowly, stroking Jared’s side softly as he saw him wince.

They lay together for a moment, Jensen wrapping Jared into his arms and apologizing to him for hurting him, kissing the bite marks which were now looking an angry purple on his neck and chest.

“Jen, it’s fine, I love it when you go all caveman on me. Especially when you mark me up like this” Jared smiled at Jensen before kissing him gently and sitting up.

Jensen couldn’t help whine as Jared left.

“I’m getting something to clean us up with, and anyway it can’t be long till lunch is over so up”  
Jared tried to hide his wince as he walked around, pain flaring after Jensen had taken him so roughly.

Before Jensen could apologize more Jared came back with a washcloth, and kissing Jensen’s kiss swollen lips gently as he cleaned them, assuring Jensen that he was fine.  
Soon they were both up and dressed, Jared leaving first as he was pulling his shirt on, trying to neaten his tousled hair as he tried to hide his slight limp from the pounding he just took.

Jensen followed after, easy sway to his hips after having a good fuck. He felt eyes on him and turned to Amell staring at him with wide eyes. He smirked at the man, giving him wink so he knew exactly what had happened although by the look on his face he’d heard most of it.

Turning round Jensen hurried to catch up with Jared, wondering how much shit he was gonna be in from the girls in make-up.


End file.
